Héroe cubierto de sangre
by AikoBreHoney
Summary: Viñeta. Una joven relata como fue salvada por un héroe: un héroe que mata bebiendo sangre.


**Disclaimer:** la idea original pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la utilizo sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**Héroe cubierto de sangre**

La oscuridad de la noche era aterradora. No sé en qué pensaba cuando decidí irme de esa fiesta sin resguardo o compañía. Una muchacha de dieciséis años sola en las calles. En las fechas en que nos encontrábamos era terriblemente peligroso y aún así... Corrí. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El molesto hijo de la familia Manson no paraba de coquetearme; mis padres estaban felices, por supuesto. Un rico heredero interesado en mi, podría darme un buen futuro... si no fuese un pervertido y libidinoso. Soy la única que lo ha visto tal cual es: un morboso, un mujeriego y un vividor. Jamás me casaría con él; sin que ofreciera nada, sin que insinuara nada, sin que le mirara siquiera metió su mano por partes indebidas y tocó donde una señorita como yo nunca antes había sentido un calor ajeno al propio. Tal fue mi sorpresa que no atiné a reaccionar de inmediato y él aprovechó sin dudar para profundizar aún más su toqueteo. Terrible: sentí que había sido ultrajada. Claro está que mis padres me hicieron callar:

"No es posible" instó mi madre, seria.

"Interés por ti" dijo mi padre, circunspecto.

"Claro" pensé con sorna "...y en Angeline, la dama de Lapraas y en la sirvienta y la criada... Y quién sabe cuántas otras" todo en mi mente, por supuesto. Con lo felices que estaban mis padres con lo que les había dicho, llevarles la contraria no habría sido una de mis más brillantes ideas. Si de ellos hubiese dependido me habrían casado de inmediato con ese patán.

Continué mi camino por las oscuras calles de la poco iluminada cuidad. Podía oír el eco de mis pasos con tanta claridad que lograba asustarme ante la idea de la soledad absoluta. El temor se vio intensificado cuando descubrí mi estado: completamente perdida. Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos de odio hacia Manson que no noté hacia donde caminaba.

"Genial" pensé. "Incluso escapando ese hombre logra arruinarme la vida".

Traté de volver sobre mis pasos. Avancé sólo unas cuadras cuando noté a un hombre en la calle de enfrente, mirándome. Repentinamente mi corazón bombeó sangre a un ritmo casi continuo, golpeaba en mi pecho con tanta fuerza e intensidad que el sonido impedía incluso el oír mis propios pensamientos. No es que estuviese pensando mucho en realidad... mi mente sólo se llenaba de ideas dónde yo terminaba muerta en alguna parte, irreconocible. Esos pensamientos me hicieron correr desesperadamente, sin mirar atrás. Doblé en la primera esquina que vi: calle con salida, por suerte. No tanta suerte; tropecé estúpidamente con mi tupido vestido y cuando ya me conseguía poner en pie pude darme cuenta de inmediato que el hombre estaba tras de mí. Sentí el horror y lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos sin previo aviso, nublando mi visión. Esperé el fin rogando por una muerte algo digna cuando oí un grito ahogado de hombre. Volteé sin dudar y lo que vi me dejó pasmada. El hombre que había visto, quien me seguía estaba de pie con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras otro mordía con fiereza su cuello. A pesar de la brutalidad del acto no pude evitar ver a este nuevo muchacho, que parecía tener mi edad, pero no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención ni tampoco fue la sangre que comenzó a caer del cuello del que hubiese sido mi agresor; a pesar de la sangrienta escena no puede evitar notar la belleza del joven. Su faz, a pesar de la poca visibilidad, se veía perfecta. Su pálida piel centelleaba y hacía resaltar sus ojos que, si bien tenían un color oscuro rojizo, eran hermosos como jamás había visto. El miedo disminuyó... Ni idea de porqué: tal vez yo hubiese sido la próxima víctima. Pude observar como los ojos del joven cambiaban de color , aclarándose notoriamente. Pude ver también la cara de satisfacción que ponía, rostro que lo hacía ver aún más hermoso de lo que era. Cuando soltó al hombre que fuese su alimento y se relamió con los ojos cerrados pude notar su cabello despeinado color cobrizo, que le daba una apariencia extremadamente atractiva. Entonces noté que era la próxima, y aún así no sentí temor. Lo miraba fijamente cuando noté como abría los ojos y fijaba su vista en mi.

"Es peligroso que una joven esté a estas horas de la noche en calles tan solitarias" su voz era celestial, o tal vez fuese mi propia mente que trataba de hacer de mi muerte una experiencia agradable. "La buscan señorita" dijo, estirando una mano hacia mi y ayudando a ponerme en pie. Segundos después puede oír una voz extremadamente familiar.

"¡Catherina!" fue lo que oí exclamar y reconocí de inmediato la voz de Eugene, gran amigo de toda la vida. Corrí hacia la calle que antes del incidente había recorrido y pude verlo. Cuando volteé a ver a mi salvador ésta había desaparecido. "¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba!" me regañó, y al momento respiró con alivio "Ese idiota de Manson. Sé lo que hizo... Ni siquiera le interesó que te fueras sola. De inmediato buscó a otra muchacha para divertirse. Lo vieron tus padres; creo que ya no están tan convencidos de que sea alguien bueno para ti" contó rápidamente mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro."¿Estás bien?" preguntó cuando notó que no respondía, ¿Cómo hacerlo si la mayor parte de mi mente estaba pensando en el misterioso joven? Afortunadamente tengo la capacidad de escuchar aunque mi mente navegue en los delirios de la imaginación.

"Sí" contesté con toda la seguridad que pude reunir "Gracias por venir por mí" le dije dulcemente y le sonreí.

Ya nos íbamos cuando volteé nuevamente y entonces le vi. Me sonrió, hizo una reverencia, y desapareció con tanta rapidez como la utilizada cuando apareció. No sé si existan los héroes, seguramente él no lo es ya que su forma de salvarme ha sido fría y sangrienta, pero le debo mi vida, y por ello le estaré eternamente agradecida.

* * *

_**N/A: **Idea ocurrida una noche cuando recordé lo que Edwuard hacía cuando se separó de Carlisle. La perspectiva de alguien salvado por un vampiro me pareció interesante._


End file.
